


Everyone Has a Nagistory

by TheMomeRath



Category: Free!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Masturbation, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: It's Halloween, and a game of Spin-the-Bottle starts off a little bit intensely, and switches to Truths and Dares before Nagisa is ready to process it.As it turns out, almost everybody has a story about a time they did something dirty with Nagisa, and before he knows it, the game has turned into just an opportunity for everyone to tell about his sexual escapades. And he's had a lot of them.





	Everyone Has a Nagistory

**Author's Note:**

> Indulgent as fuck. Pardon the really weird formatting. I did my best to make it clear when POV shifts were coming, and this is how it worked out.

“Halloweeeen!” Nagisa rocked happily with his legs crossed as the others gathered around him. “Such a spooky holiday, and such a perfect time to play games!”

Rei tugged the cape of his costume out from under him as he sat, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I hope this doesn’t end up like the lighthouse.”

“Eh?” Nagisa seemed surprised at the insinuation that they would have any less fun than he intended them to. “This is spin the bottle! But what’s wrong with truths and dares?”

Makoto laughed gently. “Don’t worry, Nagisa, I think he’s talking about how you wanted the game to be all about him.”

Nagisa opened his mouth to object, but Haru spoke first. “Are we going to start now?”

Nitori glanced up at Rin, who nodded eagerly. “It’s been a few years since we all got together for something like this,” he said with an almost wicked grin. “Who’s first?”

“Ah!” Nagisa’s eyes lit up again. “Since it’s Nitori’s first time with us, I figured he should go first.”

“What?” Nitori’s eyes grew wide in fear. “But since I don’t know how it works, shouldn’t I go last?”

Rei shook his head. “Once Nagisa makes up his mind, there’s no turning back,” he declared.

“You’ll be fine,” Rin added with a ruffle of the younger’s hair. “Go ahead— spin.”

Nitori looked around the small circle and furrowed his brows, but when he realized nobody would relent, he frowned and reached out to spin the empty bottle of barley tea that Nagisa had dug out of Rei’s backpack.

The bottle spun around several times on the hard floor before slowing. Nitori followed the mouth of the bottle with his gaze anxiously, watching it spin past each of the members in the circle until it settled on— 

“Oh, my!” Rin grinned impishly. “Looks like it’s you and Nagisa, then!”

“But… What does that mean?” Nitori looked around the circle quickly. “What am I supposed to do?”

Nagisa giggled as he crawled into the circle, settling on his knees in front of the other swimmer. “Whoever the bottle lands on, you have to kiss!” Nitori could have sworn that he saw the blonde’s eyes flash mischievously before he spoke again. “Or something more, if you want.”

“Wha-?” Nitori opened his mouth in surprise, which was just enough time for Nagisa to lean forward and shove his tongue in. Within a second, Nitori was on his back on the floor, Nagisa pushing against him with his lips and mouth as well as rocking his hips against Nitori’s. 

Everyone around them looked on in surprise. “That was fast,” Makoto, stated, his eyes fixed to the point of connection between the two boy’s mouths. 

“Oh— m— my—” Rei held his hand to his face to hide the redness in his cheeks, suddenly grateful for the baggy costume he had chosen to wear. 

The group looked on as Nitori eventually moved his hands up to Nagisa’s shoulders and the blonde began to slide his hands up Nitori’s shirt, still rocking his hips to find the best spot to elicit squeaks and other noises from his kissing partner. 

Rin raised an eyebrow as he moved down to their level for a closer look. “Are they even breathing?”

It was about ten seconds later that Nagisa pushed himself back up onto his knees with a triumphant smile, wiping saliva off his lips. Nitori still lay on the floor, gasping as he recuperated from the sudden near-sexual experience he had just had. 

Haru frowned. “Are you done yet?” 

“Haru-chan is so eager to have his turn!” Nagisa laughed giddily.

Makoto intervened before Haru could grab the bottle. “Maybe we should give Nitori a couple of seconds to catch his breath.”

The grey haired boy was still staring at the ceiling, suddenly seeming exhausted. Rin responded to this with a raucous laugh. “If we’re playing with Nagisa, everybody better be ready to feel like that after their turn!” He crossed his arms and bared all his teeth. “I know firsthand how much power you’ve got in your body,” he added in Nagisa’s direction. The blonde tilted his head and smiled brightly.

But Rin’s comment hadn’t gone over anyone’s head. 

“Wait— you’ve experienced something like that before?” Rei asked in surprise. 

Rin chuckled. “You could say that.” 

“But— but what do you mean?”

Nagisa placed his head on the back of his head and laughed nervously. “Now, now, we don’t want to get distracted from the game—”

Rin glanced down at Nitori, who was finally on his way toward a seated position. “Judging by that pornographic performance, I’d think you wouldn’t be worried about being embarrassed by anything.”

“Well, this is spin the bottle, not truths and dares,” the blonde objected. 

Rin smirked in response. “Then let’s change things up.” He crossed his arms. “Truths and Dares starting now!”

“It’s not your turn,” Haru piped in.

“We’ll just go around the other way, then.” Rin picked up the bottle in the middle of the circle and set it behind him. “I’ll go first, and my truth is a story about Nagisa-kun giving me quite the thing to talk about.”

* * *

**Rin’s NagiStory**

It was the week before our relay, and Nagisa-kun had been practicing hard the whole time for the relay. Of course, I had been helping him train the whole time— Yes, the  _ whole _ time; don’t undervalue my efforts, now— and there was one night he had been working exceptionally hard.

Of course, I did my best to give him the rest he needed, and he was very grateful for all the help. In fact, one day in the showers, he came up to me. 

“Rin-chan!” He said, while he was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. “Thank you so much, it means a lot to me to have you help me with this!” 

He came up to me in the shower and was bouncing all up against me, so I naturally got a little excited. He’s a cute little shit, after all. So there I was, in my little speedo that was stretched out uncomfortably in front of me, and Nagisa here was jumping all up on me. He was bound to notice my excitement, and he definitely did.

“Rin-chan!” He said, dropping to his knees in front of me. “Your swimsuit looks a little tight!”

“Well, it’s your fault!” I told him, trying to adjust myself so it was more comfortable, but the little shit reached out and touched me, right there in the shower. I couldn’t help but gasp a little— it felt so good, and I’d only ever touched myself before—  and when I did, he looked up at me with those big round eyes and such a curious look on his face, I just felt something click. 

He had his hand on my shaft, and he just kept squeezing, so I finally decided I had had enough and dragged him to the toilets around the corner. He seemed happy with it, but I was shaking so badly that I didn’t know whether I was going to be able to stand up. 

I being really nervous as I asked him, but what I said was, “Can you do that— again? But can I take the swimsuit off this time?”

All he did was nod, so I slipped my speedo down my legs, and there it was. I was naked in the stall with him. Of course, my hard-on was sticking straight out in front of me, It… wasn’t all that impressive, but I wasn’t all that old, either. I’ve grown since then.

Anyway, Nagisa just stared at it with this look of wonder in his eyes. “Rin-chan… It’s so big.” Which I guess it was for him at that point, but I remember thinking that was the worst thing he could have told me. But he really surprised me with what he said next. 

“It looks like I could fit it in my mouth.”

I swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah,” I said. “You could.” 

He looked up at me. “Can I?”

I didn’t say anything to him, but I nodded, and so he knelt on the floor and grabbed my erection, and before I knew it, I was in his mouth. Let me tell you, it felt better than anything I had ever done with my hands before then. I felt his tongue swirling around the head and it didn’t take long before I felt the most sharp pleasure I’d ever felt. I said his name and put my hands on the back of his head, but accidentally shoved his face further into my groin. I think I almost gagged him, but I felt my cock pumping  into his throat for just a couple seconds, then he pulled back off and swallowed quickly. “Rei-chan! What was that?” he asked me.

Yeah, it was my first time coming. Big deal. but I was really embarrassed. I came my first time in the back of somebody’s throat, and I had no idea what to do about it, so I just stared at him as he looked up at me.

It took me a second to realize he was touching himself as well, so I sighed and told him to move over to sit on the toilet. I tugged his swimsuit off his legs and there it was, his little hard-on— yes, it was smaller than mine. I didn’t say it hasn’t grown. No, I haven’t been looking— his little hard-on sticking up. He leaned back on on the toilet and i grabbed it in my hand and just played with it for a little while. I was almost scared to put it in my mouth, but once I did, I realized it wasn’t so bad. He tasted like pool. 

When he orgasmed, I don’t think anything came out, but he was sweating like a— well, he was sweating a lot. So we had to shower again. But I had to avoid looking at him because I didn’t want to get all hard again.

* * *

The storyteller smirked once his tale had reached its end. “And that’s all.”

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa’s face had turned a deep shade of red. “Did you really have to go into detail?”

Rin shrugged. “I was only telling the truth.” 

“It was pretty detailed, though,” Makoto said from his spot in the circle. He had turned a deep shade of red. 

“Whatever. It’s not like there’s anything to be ashamed of.” The redhead raised an eyebrow. “So. Who’s next?”

“Yes,” Nagisa said quickly, eager to move away from the subject of his sexcapades. “Who’s—”

“I have one,” Haru interrupted.

Nagisa sighed in relief, sure that Haru wouldn’t share anything too ridiculous. “What kind of truth are you telling, then?”

“Actually, it’s like Rin’s.” Haru blinked, and before Nagisa could object, he began.

* * *

**Haru’s NagiStory**

I was laying on the floor of my room during a sleepover sometime, a while ago. Nagisa’s parents were out of town, so I let him stay over so he wasn’t alone.

I was having trouble sleeping, because I was very inconveniently hard, so I pulled my blankets down, slid my underwear to my ankles, and started masturbating. I hadn’t realized Nagisa was awake, but as soon as I heard him shuffle in his sleeping bag, I stopped moving.

“You awake?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.” I rolled to my side. “What is it?” 

“I heard something moving around and I wondered what the sound was.”

I sighed. “That was me.”

“You can’t sleep?” I heard him adjust his posture, and I looked over toward him, seeing his silhouette sitting up in front of the door. “Me either.”

I was having a bit of a hard time adjusting my eyes to the light behind him. “Well, we’re both awake now.” I saw his silhouette nod. “So… How can we sleep again, then?”

He squirmed awkwardly. “I’m all… hard.”

“Well, are you going to get off, then?”

“What?” Nagisa seemed shocked that I would even suggest something like that. “Is it okay?”

I shrugged. “I’m doing it too.”

Pause. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Pause. “Can I see?”

I sighed. “Here.” I slid over on my bed. I’ll make room.”

Nagisa crawled up into bed with me pretty quickly, and pretty quickly. I could feel him breathing into my shoulder, and he was pumping his hand so hard under the blankets that I could feel them moving. 

“Haru-chan…” He said, scooting closer to me, I could feel the wet tip of his penis pressing against my thigh. I grunted. “You’re warm.”

I felt his free hand move to cup my testicles and he began to massage them and my legs while he went. He sighed pleasantly in my ear, and I decided that since he was feeling me anyway, the blankets didn’t need to be there. 

Not long after I threw the blankets down past my knees, I felt his breath quicken, he came across my thigh. Some of it landed on my abdomen as well. 

Nagisa sighed happily. “Haru-chan looks good like this.”

I told him the same, because I could still see his erect penis laying against my leg as he ground into me, the slick wetness of his come running across my skin. It looked good.

He responded by sliding down my bed and kissing his come off my thigh, suckign the wetness up before slipping between my legs. 

“Can I help?” he asked. 

I nodded, and he decided to help by sliding a wet hand down my testicles toward my butt, prodding at the hole, and using his tongue to lap ay my balls after ward. 

“Ah— I’m gonna—” 

I came across his hair and face, and when he looked up at me under the moonlight, come splattered across his face, one eye closed and a smile across his lips, it was cute. 

* * *

“The end,” Haru said, bluntly.

“That was more descriptive than you usually are,” Rin replied. “I’m impressed.”

“It felt good,” Haru said, shrugging. “It happened a couple more times after that. He put his finger in me once.” This comment elicited a blush from Makoto, an objection from Nagisa, and a whistle from Rin. 

“Are… Are all of you this… familiar with Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked, feeling his face burn, and looked toward Makoto, who lowered his head bashfully. “You too?”

“Well, once or twice,” Makoto said. Then he raised his voice. “But it wasn’t quite like that! It was… Well, it was kind of an accident.”

* * *

**Makoto’s Nagistory**

Put really bluntly, I was really horny. I had just gotten off practice with you guys, right before Rei joined, and when we were showering, I was… Looking around, and I couldn’t help but get really riled up. But I couldn’t really do anything about it there, so I had to just face the wall so nobody would see me. I wanted to just take care of it when everyone left, and just move quickly and get it done, but… Nagisa was taking his time in the changing room. Messing around with his locker, texting, just not moving very quickly. So I figured I couldn’t do it. 

He left after a few minutes, though, so I took off my pants and underwear, laid down on the bench in front of the lockers, straddling it with my legs, and started touching myself. It really didn’t take very long for me to get hard again, and I was definitely going to be able to take care of it easily. But just as I had closed my eyes and a picture of Ha— I mean, the person I was thinking about— started forming in my head, I heard the door to the changing room close and sat bolt upright to see Nagisa entering the room. He was staring at me, eyes wide, and I knew my face was red, because he could see everything, hard-on and all. 

“I, uh. I forgot my backpack.” I looked down next to the bench and saw that his backpack was indeed sitting against the lockers. 

“Um.” I swallowed. “Sorry. You can get it. Sorry about this.” I started to turn around and pull up my pants, and he came a little closer to grab his things.

After I heard his backpack rustle, I stopped hearing anything else, and still blushing like mad, I turned around and looked, and he was just sitting there looking pensively at me. 

“What?” I asked. “It’s— sorry about all that, I  didn’t think anyone was coming back.”

“I don’t mind,” he said quickly, smiling, tilting his head innocently. But he didn’t move away. 

I swallowed. “You, uh— you still have things left here?” I hadn’t pulled my pants up all the way, and I was trying to make sure that my, uh… my erection was covered by my hands or arms, or  _ something _ , but nagisa seemed fairly unperturbed by my shyness. 

“You looked nice,” he said after a few seconds of looking at me. I responded by blushing intensely, at which he laughed and slid closer to me on the bench. “It’s okay, Mako-can, we’re both boys!” He reached out and gently brushed his fingers along my arm. “I’ve seen things like that before.”

That didn’t do very much to stop my blushing. “I didn’t mean for you to see me like that.” 

He shrugged. “We all do it.” He tugged the waistband of his pants down and let his own erection pop out. “See? I’m all hard now, too.” He grinned. “I’m hard from looking at you, but I think you were probably thinking about Haru-chan, eh?” 

I sighed. “It’s that obvious, isn’t it?”

“I won’t tell anybody,” he said after a wink. He also slid a hand down the shaft of his dick, and, well… he started masturbating. “Do you want to do it together?”

I would have shaken my head, but, honestly… I was horny, and he looked good, so I nodded. He grinned in response. “Sweet.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and peeled off his shirt, leaving himself exposed, and then slid off the bench, moving so he stood next to me so he could shake his pants off. His erection was so close to my face while he was standing there, and I just kind of… I leaned in toward it a little bit. “Do you want to touch it?” he asked, still sounding entirely innocent, but as he massaged himself in front of my face, pushing hips toward me, I recognized that he was a bit thirsty. And, I guess, so was I. So I nodded, and I reached up and began to stroke him off. He immediately hummed in pleasure. “You can pretend I’m him if you want.”

“I think you’re a little shorter than him,” I whispered, but it was less of an objection than it was a statement, as I was definitely more than enthralled with the head of his cock there in front of my face. 

“I suppose we can find a fix for that,” he said, stepping away from me. I let my hand slip off his cock and watched him sidestep over the bench again and lean backward. “Here, lean over me.”

I listened and moved over the top of him so I was straddling him. “If I’m laying down, my height doesn’t matter so much.” reaching down, he wrapped his hand around both of our erections and began to stroke up and down. “You can kiss me if you want.”

I hesitated, but as soon as I closed my eyes, I was immediately able to picture Haru under me. Instead of letting Nagisa continue with, uh, jacking us off, I reached my hand down to do it, so I had a bit more control. I don’t know what he did, but somehow, he sounded more like Ha- like him, and I couldn’t help myself. I leaned down and thrust my mouth against his, and moaned against the tongue that quickly found its way into my mouth. Moving my hand faster, I kissed him harder, and the picture kept getting more and more vivid until I could picture every piece of Har- I mean, of his face— I mean— of— Haru’s— Shit.

Well, anyway, Nagisa came, and when I felt his hand gliding across my… my dick, all sticky and wet with his come, it didn’t matter what was in my head, because I came all over his chest. The end.

* * *

Makoto blushed furiously, completely embarrassed by his slip-up near the end of his story, but Haru seemed to not be at all shocked by the revelation.

Nagisa’s ears were also a deep shade of red, and it was pretty evident that if he ever moved his hands from his face, more of him would also be visibly reddened in response to the third story of his sexual escapades. 

“N-nagisa-kun…” Rei was the third in the group to appeared to have been overtaken by the apparently infectious blush that was affecting everyone’s countenances. “I didn’t realize you were so—”

“You’re surprised?” Rin guffawed. “Rei, come  _ on. _ He’s the horniest fuck in the room. I’m surprised he and Ai haven’t kissed,  or dome anything else, before tonight, with the way he teases him.”

“Ai?” It was Nitori’s turn to blush.

Before he could continue, however, Rin coughed. “Nitori. Shush.” Nitori’s face was still red, but everyone could see the tiny smile that had spread across his face around the edges of the hand he’d brought up to cover his mouth. “Anyway… Rei, you’re fooling yourself if you think Nagisa is an angel of some kind.”

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa whined. “That’s mean!” He dropped his hands and flicked his eyes between the people in the room. “I’m not that bad.”

“You  _ were  _  the one to accept something from him, you know,” Haru said quietly in Rin’s direction. “Don’t be an asshole if you got something good out of it.”

Makoto stammered. “H— Haru! Don’t be rude! Rin’s just trying to make a joke!”

“A shitty one,” Haru mumbled. 

Rei stood quickly from the circle. “I need to… be right back. I’ll be right back.” While he walked away, he could hear the rest of the boys still in the room giving each other the teasing they seemed to have grown up getting used to.

As soon as he closed himself into the bathroom, he turned to face the mirror and sighed. His face was still clearly red, and he could feel the heat rising across his whole body. It wasn’t all embarrassment, though, he knew. He was… Well, he knew he was jealous. All of that kind of thing had happened before he joined the team, but nothing like the stories the others had told had happened between him and Nagisa. 

And it  _ stung. _

He turned on the faucet, running some cold water over his hands, and splashing it across his face, hoping that something would help fade the heat in his cheeks, and as soon as he had angled himself to look at the mirror again, he heard a small tap on the door.

“Rei? Rei-chan?” Nagisa’s voice was small, timid, almost afraid. “Are— are you okay?”

Rei twisted the handle on the faucet, slowing the water to a slow trickle. “I’m fine. I’ll be just a second.”

There was a brief pause, during which Rei made no movements toward a towel to dry his face off, and simply stood there, water dripping onto his shirt. He didn’t hear footsteps outside the door, which meant Nagisa was still there, so he sighed. “What is it?”

“Can I come in? When… When you’re done, that is.”

“What?” Rei couldn’t hide the indignation from his voice. “Do you need to—”

“I just want to talk to you,” Nagisa mumbled, just loudly enough that Rei could hear his muffled voice through the door. 

Unsure of what to expect, he grabbed a towel and dried his face, trying to make himself as presentable as possible, and peeked in the mirror to see if any of the reddening had gone down. “I’ll be just a moment.” He rubbed his face a little more before hanging the towel up and opening the door, and as soon as he did, Nagisa darted in and closed it behind him, trapping Rei in the room and blocking his exit. “What are—”

“I’m sorry you had to hear all that,” Nagisa said, shuffling his stockinged feet across the polished wood of the bathroom floor, looking just a little sheepish in his Halloween costume. “That was… Embarrassing.”

Rei stiffened. “It’s fine, Nagisa-Kun. It doesn’t matter. It’s just stories.”

“It bothered you.” Nagisa moved his gaze from the floor to Rei’s face. “Your hair is still wet from washing your face.”

“I—” Rei didn’t know exactly what his response would have been, so instead he reached up and felt his bangs, realizing that of  _ course _ his hair would be wet. Of  _ course _ he wouldn’t have been able to hide the evidence perfectly. “I— It was just a lot to acknowledge at once.”

Nagisa shook his head. “I’m sorry you found out about all of this like this.” He sighed. “I was— I wanted to change. I wanted to be different. When you came around, I wanted to look good and make myself better, because—”

“Because you didn’t want to get caught by someone who wasn’t your close friend,” Rei finished. “I understand—”

“No you don’t!” Nagisa’s voice rose in a near-panic. “I really wanted to make you feel welcome! I just— I didn’t want to scare you away!”

“Scare… me?” Rei furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would I be—”

“I wanted you to feel like you were welcome, like you were a part of the team, because I wanted you to stay!” 

Nagisa’s eyes looked like they were brimming with tears, and Rei suddenly felt very uncomfortable. “Why were you so worried?”

“Because I  _ liked _ you!” Nagisa said, his voice rising for the first two words and falling to a cracked whisper by the third. “I  _ like  _ you. And I wanted to treat you special.” The words seemed to be falling apart as they came out of his mouth, and his hoarse voice made it very clear to Rei that he wasn’t just making excuses. 

Rei swallowed. “You like me?”

“Of  _ course _ I do! I’ve tried to hard to make you see it ever since you joined, and I don’t know how to make it any more clear.” 

“Well…” Rei blinked. “That’s… not what I expected to hear you say when you walked in on me in the bathroom.” He found himself chuckling, and Nagisa looked up at him in astonishment. 

“Are you laughing?”

“It’s funny.’

“No it’s not!” Nagisa replied indignantly. “It’s the truth!”

“Well, the truth is kind of funny,” Rei replied, before stepping a bit closer and pulling Nagisa into a hug. For just a moment, it was just him with his arms around Nagisa’s shoulders, but soon, Nagisa’s arms wound their way around his back, under his dark cape, embracing him tightly. “I like you too.”

“Really?” Nagisa twisted his head so his chin was pressed against Rei’s chest. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Why would I just say that?” Rei smiled. “Here i was, worried you didn’t want to do those things with me because you didn’t like me, and the whole time—”

“That’s because you’re completely oblivious,” Nagisa said after burying his face into Rei’s chest again. “But I like that.”

They stood together for a few moments like that, rocking in each other’s arms, before Nagisa spoke again. 

“We can… We can do those things if you really want to—”

“No!” Rei stopped and started again. “I mean, yes. Someday. But… I like this. I like what this is. We can take our time.”

Nagisa squeezed him tightly. “Thank you, Rei-chan.”

“Thank you, Nagisa,” Rei replied, and brought a hand up to the back of Nagisa’s head and tilted his own face forward to press a light kiss on his friend’s blond mop of hair. “Thank you.”

Nagisa inhaled deeply. I’m sorry for you finding out this way, anyway.” he stepped backward. I promise, if you have any questions about… stuff that happened before… I’ll answer them truthfully.”

“Hopefully we’ll have time to go over those,” Rei replied. He smiled. “ _ After _ the party.” he reached behind Nagisa to open the door. “Now, let’s finish this game out. Maybe we’ll learn some embarrassing things about everyone else by the end.”

Nagisa’s normal smile returned to his face, his eyes closing in blissful glee. “Sure thing, Rei-chan. I think I know more than enough secrets to get Rin back for starting this.”

Rei laughed once more, a quiet rumble in his abdomen at first, rising to his throat until he was guffawing loudly. “I look forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
